fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: King of Monsters/Greatest Battles expansion pack
Godzilla: Greatest Battles is the first announced expansion pack for Godzilla: King of Monsters by Clover Entertainment. It will be released in the Shift Market, Xbox Live, Playstation Network and the Wii U Online in April 2013. This game chronicles the greatest battles Godzilla has ever fought in the famous Toho movies. Gameplay Godzilla: Greatest Battles ''lets you control one of the main characters of a certain fight scene from the movies. Like the game of which it's an expansion pack to, it has fully destructible buildings and other objects. You can use this to your advantage and have buildings topple onto your foes. However, unlike the real game, this isn't really a free-roam expansion pack although it maintains the open-world stuff. You re-create the classic fights by playing as one of the playable monsters of each fight and fighting the non-playable monster, which is the villain of sorts. Battles Godzilla vs Anguirus (from ''Godzilla Raids Again) Monsters: Godzilla, (playable) and Anguirus Taking place in 1955, Anguirus was the very first monster Godzilla fought. One day unexpectedly, Godzilla shows up on the shore of Osaka and causes a lot of damage. Jets are sent to shoot flares from their planes to lead Godzilla away from the city. Godzilla sees the flames, and, as Yamane predicted, starts to walk away. The fire attracts Godzilla to the shore of Osaka again. A few minutes later, Anguirus swims to shore and attacks Godzilla. The two creatures fight an intense battle, while destroying several buildings, including the tuna cannery that Tsukioka and Kobayashi work for. Godzilla finally bites Anguirus's neck, and throws him on a moat near Osaka Castle. Godzilla then fires his atomic ray, and burns Anguirus to death. ''Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah) Monsters: Godzilla, (playable) Mecha King Ghidorah, (playable) King Ghidorah Godzillasaurus was a dinosaur that was mutated into Godzilla a long time ago. However, a race of beings known as the Futurians erased Godzilla from existence and replaced him with King Ghidorah. Ghidorah begins laying waste to Japan. One of the Futurians, Emmy, takes pity on the Japanese and agrees to help stop her brothers. They use a nuclear submarine to re-create Godzilla. Godzilla and King Ghidorah fight and Godzilla wins. Good news is Godzilla's back. But bad news is Godzilla's back, because then Godzilla starts wrecking up Tokyo to get revenge on the Japanese for trying to erase him from existence. However, Emmy returns, with Mecha-King-Ghidorah, a mechanized version of the original. MKG and Godzilla fight in the heart of Tokyo and MKG carries Godzilla and they throw themselves into the ocean. Godzilla and Anguirus vs Gigan and King Ghidorah (from ''Godzilla vs Gigan) Monsters: Godzilla, (playable) Anguirus, (playable) Gigan, King Ghidorah Giant insectoid aliens from a dying planet in "Space Hunter Nebula-M" plot to colonize the Earth. The aliens assume the forms of dead humans and work as the development staff of the peace-themed theme park, World Children's Land, the centerpiece of which is "Godzilla Tower". The Nebula-M aliens plan to use the space monsters Gigan and King Ghidorah, guided by two "Action Signal Tapes," to wipe out human civilization. Manga artist Gengo Kotaka stumbles onto their plan after being hired as a concept artist for the park. When Gengo and his friends accidentally obtain one of the Action Signal Tapes and play it, Godzilla and Anguirus hear the signal and realize something is amiss. Godzilla sends Anguirus to investigate. When Anguirus approaches Tokyo, the Japan Self Defense Forces, misunderstanding the monster's intentions, drives him away. Anguirus reports back to Monster Island, and Godzilla follows him back to Japan to save the Earth from Gigan and King Ghidorah. The aliens attempt to kill Godzilla with a lethal laser cannon hidden inside Godzilla Tower, but Gengo and his companions destroy the tower along with the aliens. After a lengthy fight, Godzilla and Anguirus force Gigan and King Ghidorah back into space and then Godzilla and Anguirus swim back to Monster Island, but not before Godzilla turns around and gives a roar of triumph. Godzilla and King Ceasar vs MechaGodzilla (from Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla) Monsters: Godzilla (playable) Anguirus (playable), King Ceasar and MechaGodzilla. In Okinawa an ancient statue is unearthed with a prophecy inscribed on it: When a black mountain appears in the sky and the sun rises in the West, a monster will arise to destroy the world. The statue of the mythical monster King Caesar, protector of Okinawa, is vital should the prophecy come true. Before long, the signs appear: a giant black mountain shaped cloud is seen and a mirage creates the illusion of a Western sunrise. Godzilla (or so it seems) emerges from Mount Fuji and begins a destructive rampage. Former ally Anguirus confronts "Godzilla", only to be violently defeated when Godzilla breaks Anguirus' jaw. Another Godzilla shows up to battle the rampaging Godzilla and reveals it to be an impostor. It is Mechagodzilla, a robot created by ape aliens of the Third Planet from the Black Hole to destroy the real Godzilla and conquer Earth. Mecha-Godzilla unleashes his full arsenal and a wounded Godzilla collapses into the sea. Too damaged to continue the attack, Mecha-Godzilla retreats for repairs. Returning to Monster Island, Godzilla is repeatedly energized by mysterious bolts of lightning. His repairs completed, Mecha-Godzilla is unleashed to destroy King Caesar, but Godzilla comes to the rescue. After a bloody battle between the three titans, Godzilla generates a magnetic field against Mecha-Godzilla, dragging the metal robot within reach. Godzilla twists Mecha-Godzilla's head off and the robot's body explodes. The aliens' base explodes, and both King Caesar and Godzilla return home. Godzilla, Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah (from Giant Monsters All out attack) Monsters: Godzilla, Baragon (playable), Mothra (playable) and King Ghidorah (playable) In Tokyo, Admiral Taizo Tachibana briefs cadets about Godzilla's attack on Tokyo 50 years ago. A nuclear submarine is reported missing, which is later found to have been destroyed by Godzilla. Tachibana's daughter, Yuri Tachibana film a docudrama with her crew at Mt. Myoko, where a mysterious earthquake randomly ensues. The odd earthquake returns later that burying a biker gang and leaving one surviving trucker who witnesses the monster, Baragon. The next day, Yuri is unable to convince her manager to report the incident The Self Defense Force attempts to rescue the buried men using a missile called D-03. The surviving trucker tries to explain to a military official what he saw but can only explain that he believed it was Godzilla. Yuri's friend, Teruaki Takeda, supports her theory that a monster may have been the cause of the mysterious Myoko earthquake by giving her a book on The Guardian Monsters. Meanwhile, a few teenagers at Lake Ikeda in Kagoshima are attacked by an insect monster, Mothra. Yuri interviews Hirotoshi Isayama, an elderly man who foretells the return of Godzilla. Isayama explains to her the legend of the guardian monsters, Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah and goes on that they must be awakened before Godzilla destroys Japan. Yuri and her team visit the guardian monsters shrine where she finds a stone. Godzilla comes ashore to Magonote and attacks the Bonin Islands, leaving few survivors. Yuri returns to interview Isayama and discovers that the poor lost souls of World War II are embedded within Godzilla and wish to destroy Japan after the nation forgotten their sacrifices. A few days later, Godzilla and Baragon finally appear in Japan and engage in a ferocious battle in Hakone. Yuri and Takeda are trapped in the midst of the battle when Godzilla mercilessly defeats Baragon with his atomic breath. Mothra's cocoon is soon immediately discovered in Lake Ikeda. The SDF dispatch several fighter jets to stop Godzilla but are quickly defeated by the monster. Tachibana sets up a defense line in Yokohama. Mothra and a yet-to-be-grown Ghidorah awaken and fly towards Yokohama where Godzilla is spotted. Mothra arrives first and battles the monster. Ghidorah arrives moments later and joins the fray. After brutally pinning down both monsters, the SDF engage Godzilla with D-03 missiles but to no avail. Enraged, Godzilla swiftly destroys nearly the entire defense line using his atomic breath. Mothra rises for a surprise attack but Godzilla kills her with his atomic breath. Mothra's spirit intertwines with Ghidorah and transforms him into the 3,000 year old dragon King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah injures Godzilla and take the battle underwater. The shrine stone falls from Takeda's pockets and sink into the deep, melting on King Ghidorah's head. Ghidorah's power is strengthened up and takes the battle to the surface once more. Yuri and Takeda barely survive the fall and swim ashore while the monsters continue to fight. Godzilla destroys King Ghidorah with a super power breath and unleashes the spirits of the Guardian Monsters, which sink him down to the deep. After entering Godzilla's body through his mouth, Tachibana successfully plants a D-03 missile in Godzilla's wound. Godzilla surfaces to come face to face with Yuri and Takeda but the monster collapses when the missile explodes. Tachibana exits Godzilla's body through the monster's wound right before the monster disintegrates. Japan soon rejoices at their victory against Godzilla. However, the monster's heart continues to beat on the ocean floor. Godzilla vs Destroyah (from Godzilla vs Destroyah) Godzilla is going through a meltdown that could destroy the Earth and Godzilla. But that's not the only threat to mankind. Destroyah, a creature made of crustaceans mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer (which was used to kill Godzilla in 1954) attacks, and injures Godzilla's son. Godzilla, enraged, attacks Destoroyah and a brutal battle erupts. The two creatures inflict serious wounds upon each other, each calling upon their own unique abilities to destroy the other. Eventually, Godzilla sends Destoroyah spewing up vital fluids, forcing the creature to retreat. Alone at last, Godzilla tries to revive his son but he fails. Overcome by grief, Godzilla's heart continues to fail, accelerating the meltdown. Destoroyah, having recovered from its previous injuries, once again appears. In a fury of rage, Godzilla bombards Destoroyah with a number of supercharged atomic blasts, blowing the creature to pieces. Overcome by the attack and the extreme heat from Godzilla's meltdown, Destoroyah tries to fly away, but the JSDF shoots it down with a number of freeze weapons designed to work against Godzilla. Upon hitting the ground, Destoroyah disintegrates from thermal shock. Moments later, Godzilla starts to die from the meltdown, but the JSDF are able to sustain him momentarily with the freeze weapons. Ultimately, they are unable to save Godzilla's life and he melts into a puddle of flesh and blood. While they succeeded in preventing Earth's destruction, the JSDF are unable to stop a massive nuclear fallout from rendering Tokyo uninhabitable. When all of sudden, the G-force notices something: It is Godzilla junior is now all grown-up and fully developed into an adult Godzilla, showing that Godzilla's legacy will never end. Godzilla Jr looks almost identical to his father. Godzilla vs Orga (Godzilla 2000) The scientists of Crisis Control Intelligence (CCI) find a sixty million year old UFO deep in the Japan Trench. As CCI attempts to raise the UFO to study it, it takes off into the sky on its own. Godzilla arrives and battles the Japan Self Defense Forces, now equipped with powerful Full Metal Missiles, but the UFO appears, searching for genetic information that only Godzilla possesses. It fights Godzilla to a standstill, driving the monster underwater, and then lands to replenish its solar power. Godzilla arrives and again battles the UFO. However, he is subdued by the UFO's assault, and it absorbs some of his Organizer G1, growing into a squid-like creature called the Millennian. However, the Millennian is unable to control Godzilla's DNA and further mutates into a horrible monster named Orga. Godzilla recovers and fights Orga, but it eventually gains the upper hand, and drains more of Godzilla's DNA, trying to convert itself into a Godzilla clone. Finally, Orga opens its mouth, intending to swallow Godzilla whole, but Godzilla tricks it by deliberately throwing his head into its throat. While Orga begins to transform, Godzilla unleashes his nuclear pulse, beheading Orga and blowing the alien to bits. Characters Trivia *Godzilla 1998 will not appear in this, because he doesn't fight another monster in his film, and when he fought the Japanese Godzilla in Godzilla: Final Wars , it only lasted 5 seconds. Category:Expansion Packs Category:Godzilla: King of Monsters Category:Games by Clover Entertainment Category:Downloadable Content Category:Godzilla (series)